New radar system requirements increasingly push designers to implement digital beamforming techniques. Pursuant to that initiative, array designs are evolving to on-array element level analog to digital conversion (“A/D”). Current beamforming designs provide that output data is taken off the array for subsequent processing (including A/D conversion) via high-speed data connections. Consequently, high frequency, high bandwidth radars can have hundreds of high-speed radar data lines connecting the array to the A/D processors and beamformers.